


Just Tipsy

by mckays_girl



Series: Just Tipsy [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2006-06-04
Updated: 2006-06-04
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckays_girl/pseuds/mckays_girl
Summary: "Alcohol makes me horny," he replied to Sheppard's raised eyebrow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine. Written for the sga_flashfic Virgin!Challenge. Thanks to my wonderful beta lishel_fracrium!

They sat in the small restaurant off the lobby of the hotel. Spread out on the table was a dozen different dishes. John watched as Rodney stuffed his face, making sure to try something from every plate.  
  
"Mmmm, Earth food," Rodney sighed before popping another mozzarella stick in his mouth.  
  
"It was awfully nice of the SGC to let us have a couple of days off before heading back to Atlantis," John said, picking up a chicken finger and dipping it in some barbeque sauce. "The hotel is an excellent touch. Better than being cooped up underground."  
  
"It's kind of like a mini vacation," Rodney grinned.  
  
"Well, it that case," John signaled to the waitress, who approached them. "I'd like a Pina Colada."  
  
"Ooooooh, I want one too," Rodney said excitedly, "but make mine a virgin," he told the waitress before she walked away. "Alcohol makes me horny," he replied to Sheppard's raised eyebrow, "and I have no outlet so . . . no."  
  
Five minutes later the waitress came out with two very large drinks. On her way over she stopped to answer a question from another patron. Afterward, she arrived at their table and placed a drink in front of Rodney. It had a wedge of pineapple on the rim of the glass and a red plastic sword with maraschino cherries. John's glass had a little yellow umbrella.  
  
John took a sip and enjoyed the taste of pineapple and coconut. Kinda chintzy on the alcohol, he thought. I can't even taste it.  
  
After another twenty minutes of delicious food and good conversation, they decided to call it a night. They paid the waitress and stood up to go. Rodney stumbled a little.  
  
"You okay there buddy?" John asked pointedly.  
  
Rodney replied with a giggle and started to tip over.  
  
"Whoa there," John helped steady his friend. "I think they might have gotten our drinks mixed up."  
  
Rodney snorted. "Really?"  
  
"Let's get you up to your room." John grabbed Rodney by the arm.  
  
"'Kay," Rodney slurred, letting John lead him towards the elevators.  
  
"McKay, I can' believe you're drunk from one drink," John admonished him as the elevator doors closed. He slipped his arm around the scientist's waist to hold him up.  
  
"Not drunk," Rodney corrected as he leaned into John. "Just tipsy." The last part was over emphasized, making Rodney sound giddy.  
  
Then there was warm breath on his neck and moist lips on his ear and John thought he should tell Rodney to stop, but his blood was leaving his brain and heading down south. The elevator jerked to a halt, breaking the spell. John pulled away from Rodney. "Come on, let's go." He gave him a little shove towards the doors as they slid open.  
  
They got to Rodney's room and John took a moment to fish through Rodney's jacket pocket to find his room key while Rodney pawed at him. He got Rodney inside, brought him over to the bed and pushed him down.  
  
"Ooooh, Colonel," Rodney purred with lust filled eyes. And that shouldn't turn him on so much.  
  
"You're not thinking straight Rodney," he started taking off the other man's shoes. A moment later and McKay was passed out. John was both relieved and disappointed. He wanted this, but knew it would be taking advantage. He stripped Rodney down to his boxers and tucked him in under the covers. Then he removed his own shoes and sat down on the other side of the bed shaking his head. "I'm insane," he told himself before settling down for the night.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=7349>  



End file.
